1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to exercise machines, and more particularly to a multi-functional swing exercise machine.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that physical activity is required to develop and maintain physical fitness. Many different types of exercise machines are available that are designed to force one or more muscles to push or pull against a mechanical resistance. However, most exercise machines are large, heavy and structurally complex. It would be beneficial to have an exercise machine that is relatively small and simple, and light enough in weight to be highly portable.
Besides exercising to stay in shape and lose weight, people exercise to build muscles and relieve stress. Unfortunately, it is difficult to tone muscles without the use of weights or a means of resistance. Accordingly, people are limited as to where they can exercise to effectively tone their body areas and parts.
For example, Davis, U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,745, teaches an exercise apparatus utilized for toning and building muscles in different areas of the body, including the arms, chest, shoulders, abdominal muscles, thighs, calves, and hips. The exercise apparatus has a support assembly, having a horizontal bottom support bar, and various components positioned along the support bar. The components include a seat assembly located at the rear end, a pair of thigh press bars located at the middle portion, a foot support assembly located at the front end, and elastic bands. The elastic bands are attached between different movable parts of the apparatus in order to provide resistance to the user when attempting to move such movable parts with respect to each other while exercising. The above-described reference is hereby incorporated by reference in full.
The prior art teaches exercise machines for toning the abdominal portion of a user's body. However, the prior art does not teach a swinging type exercise device that includes the structures and benefits of the exercise machine described below. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.